This invention relates generally to exercise devices for strengthening various body muscles, and more particularly to exercise devices intended to strengthen leg muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,351 discloses an arm, leg, and abdomen exercise assembly that allows leg exercises to be performed by using the legs to rotate a crossbar or to move the crossbar back and forth along arc lengths defined by a ball and socket assembly. Spring tension is varied by replacing the spring with a stronger or weaker spring or altering the angular portion of the socket assembly. This multi-purpose exerciser is complex, expensive to manufacture, and does not exercise the muscle groups exercised by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,803 provides an exercise device having two tubes that telescope into each other and an elastic spring interconnected to grip handles to allow for push and press exercises. This exercise appliance is used for pull exercise to tone the muscular system of the legs and does not specifically exercise the muscle groups exercised by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,255 allows for the exercise of muscle groups by use of a short, tubular housing, a circular shaft, collar and plunger so that the plunger can be forced against the collar and the collar compressed against the shaft. Although this exercise device may be used to exercise the muscle groups exercised by the present invention, this prior art device reveals a complex system which requires knee yokes be attached to the housing before use as a leg exerciser. Further, it appears as though a plurality of yoke sizes are required.
Prior art as discussed above exhibits complex, costly and/or non-specific exercisers for the muscle groups of the inner thighs of a person. The present invention discloses a non-complex, inexpensive device for specifically exercising the muscles of the inner thighs. The present invention is portable and ready for use requiring no assembly or adjustment.